


圣诞

by guchengyongan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guchengyongan/pseuds/guchengyongan
Summary: #圣诞贺文#哈利·波特×德拉科·马尔福#无脑开车走一发#滴滴滴，请系好安全带，焊死车门车窗，下一站霍格沃兹幼儿园#
Relationships: 哈德
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	圣诞

圣诞节快到了。

哈利将好友们送上车，在火车拉起长鸣后叹了口气——虽然韦斯莱夫人极力邀请他前去做客，可相比起来，霍格沃兹更像他的家。

圣诞节总是要留在家里的，不是吗。

雪下得大了，伟大的救世主裹紧了自己长长的围巾——那是去年罗恩送给他的圣诞礼物——打算回休息室去看看从赫敏那儿借来的笔记。

与黑魔王的决战似乎已经过去了很久，我们的英雄已经开始焦心于自己的毕业考试了。

哈利往回走了两步，忽然从旁边窜出来一个斯莱特林的学生，急匆匆地走开了。

哈利摸了摸自己永远不会服帖的头发，庆幸自己终于找到了一件有意思的事——赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和格兰芬多的休息室他都十分熟悉，只有斯莱特林的休息室，他只在二年级进去过一次，因为紧张，连里面长什么样都没注意——想着霍格沃兹里关于斯莱特林的种种传说，他决定去他们的休息室转转。毕竟是圣诞节，大少爷大小姐们必然是要回家的。

他果然很顺利地来到了休息室前，门口的画像似乎也去筹备圣诞节了，哈利小声施了个魔法，悄悄溜进去。

休息室里一个人影也没有，镶着银线的绿色天鹅绒院旗从顶上垂下来，银质的壁炉里燃着幽幽的绿色的火焰。哈利撇了撇嘴，觉得也不过如此——传说里的骷髅头和蜘蛛网一样都没有，倒是桌上的高脚杯和高脚杯里剩余的绛红的酒液显示出这里刚刚结束了一场盛大的酒会。

迎接圣诞节的酒会。

哈利又撇了撇嘴，不知道是嘲讽还是羡慕。

他从没庆祝过圣诞节，只见过德思礼一家穿戴讲究地出门参加平安夜的派对。

“波特？哈利·波特？”一个倨傲的声音从背后响起来，哈利浑身一僵，转过头才看见马尔福站在男寝的入口，上下打量着他。哈利正打算找个借口赶紧离开，就见马尔福摇摇头，从他身边走过去，坐在壁炉前的沙发里。

“我一定是疯了。”哈利听见马尔福喃喃自语，他面对着壁炉，幽绿色的火焰倒映在他没有焦距的眼睛里，“他不会待在斯莱特林的休息室里……我一定是疯了。”马尔福歪了歪头，白金色的长发顺从地从肩上滑下——哈利又揉了揉自己的头发。

马尔福喝醉了，哈利松了一口气，慢慢向入口处退去。

“喂，”哈利就快退到门口的时候，马尔福转过头，神情冰冷而傲慢，“你，能听懂我说话吗？”

哈利迟疑了一下，摇了摇头。

“那就是能听懂了。”马尔福嗤笑了一声，把头撑在手上，绿色的眼睛清澈得像透亮的宝石，“原来梦里的人能听懂我说话啊，”他眨了眨眼睛，慵懒却优雅，“聊天？”

哈利被那双眼睛迷惑了，鬼使神差地坐到了他身边。

“你怎么总在我梦里晃悠？”马尔福向后靠在舒适的软垫里，手里转着魔法袍上装饰的紫色的水晶球，“这儿有什么好玩的吗？”

“是你想梦见我吧，”哈利习惯性地反击，“我可不想看见你。”

马尔福诧异地看了他一眼，似乎没想到他会说话，紧接着却低下头，连眼中的光都黯淡了下去，“是啊，他不想看到我，你肯定也不想。”

这什么情况？哈利推了推眼镜，决心保持沉默。

“你讨厌我，就像波特一样。”马尔福忽然扬起下巴，带点自嘲地笑起来，“既然这样，昨晚为什么要和我上床？”哈利猛地瞪大了眼，脑子彻底宣布停机。

“喂，说话啊，”马尔福的眼神和往常一样居高临下，却莫名地写着点委屈，“难道每个梦里的都不是同一个？”他蜷进椅子里，可怜得像被遗弃的猫，“那你走，我要昨天那个。”

还能这样？哈利有点哭笑不得，继续保持沉默。

“喂！”马尔福仍然缩在那，不管不顾道，“你听见没，我不要你，我要昨天那个。”他顿了一下，见没反应，又提高点声音，“喂！听见没！我不要讨厌我这个！”说到一半，他抽了抽鼻子，呜咽了一声。

哈利没法沉默了，他最讨厌马尔福命令一样的语气，可这时候更多的竟然是心疼：“你别哭。”

没用。他不知该怎么安慰人，只好又重复一遍：“你别哭。”

马尔福不理他，甚至把自己抱得更紧，整个身体都在颤抖。

“你别……”哈利有点无奈，索性坐过去搂住他，“我不讨厌你，”他拉开他的手，看着对方被泪水沾湿的脸，“我不讨厌你。”

哈利就看见马尔福长长的睫毛颤了颤，睁开了眼——含着泪的眼睛比最好的翡翠还要通透，仿佛把世间所有的美都容纳其中——哈利听见自己的心重重地跳了一下。

“那有什么用。”马尔福愣了一会儿，眼中又蒙上一层水雾，“你只是一个梦，你不是哈利，不是真的哈利·波特。”

哈利没见过这样的马尔福。

看着那双眼里的泪水又一次滴落下来，他下意识地低下头，吻了吻他的眼睛——马尔福呆住了，哈利也呆住了。

“我不是……”苍白的解释没能说出口，马尔福搂着他的脖子，吻了上来。

“你是我的圣诞礼物吗。”

换气的间歇，哈利听见马尔福低声呢喃。

他的心跳得更快了。 

马尔福的体温有点高——这和斯莱特林的阴冷可不太相符——哈利觉得自己也热起来。对方口中浅淡的葡萄酒的香气随着一次比一次热烈的吻渡到他舌尖，连空气中都弥漫着香甜的气息。

哈利的手从马尔福长袍的下摆滑进去，在他略显清瘦的腰间游走。

他不由自主地，迫不及待地想要更进一步。

马尔福察觉出了救世主的意图，他没有表示抗拒，反而将两人的距离拉得更近。

他醉了——哈利想——我也醉了。

是的，哈利的脑子现在不比醉鬼清醒，马尔福身上清冽而尖锐的香气萦绕在他鼻尖，把他拖入混沌的深渊。

哈利解开了马尔福的长袍，然后是斯莱特林的院服。休息室里很暖和，马尔福穿的并不多，他很快被哈利剥了个精光——整个过程他都没什么反应，只是紧闭的双眼上长长的睫毛抖得像展翼的蝴蝶。

马尔福很好看，这是哈利很早就知道的——他的长相和举止都是一为真正的贵族该有的样子——然而幽幽的火花下马尔福闭着眼，苍白得近乎透明的皮肤下隐约透出青色的血管，白金的长发上跳着荧荧的光，柔软地披散在肩头，沿着流畅的弧线流泻下来。

他是神赐予的最完美的造物，是呼吸着的画卷和雕像。

哈利第一次为自己“救世主”的名头沾沾自喜——人类热爱把一切最好的事物献给他们的救世主，而他想独占这个美丽的祭品。

有了酒液的润滑，进入并不算太过困难——至少哈利这么觉得。

事实上马尔福也不觉得过分疼痛。他确实喝得很多，酒精麻痹了大部分感官，只是被涨满的感觉陌生得让他害怕。他把手交叠在胸前，乖顺地等待对方的侵犯。

“我可以……”哈利实在憋的难受，马尔福的体温比他想象中还高，湿软的内壁让他几乎觉得自己要被融化。他喘息了一声，终于想起来该问问当事人的意见，话问到一半他就打住了，马尔福睁开了眼，他在那对平和的绿宝石一样的眸子里看见了自己的影子。

哈利环抱住了马尔福，顺从着欲望和本能动作起来。

几乎是下一刻，马尔福眼中就盈满了泪水。

超出承受范围的快感唤醒了瘫痪中的感知，灭顶的痛和欢愉如潮水般涌上，将他挟裹着沉沦。 

“不要……”马尔福不受控地流着泪，颤抖着手去推身上一次比一次进入得更深的男人，“波特……不要……”

“……”哈利拼命压抑骨子里兽性的冲动，他能感觉到怀中小少爷不似作伪的恐慌，他停下动作，尽量温和地开口安抚，“疼吗？”

“不……”马尔福努力从被泪水模糊的视线里看清哈利，他的宿敌。对方忍得很辛苦，他清楚地知道这一点。被在意的幸福感让他本就混沌的思绪更加纷乱，他试着动了动身子，相连处传来的酸胀的快感让他一下瘫软下去，哈利一惊，忙将他搂的更紧。

“嘶……”哈利倒吸了一口凉气，马尔福这一动几乎磨掉了他仅存的全部的理性，他看着马尔福恐惧得发白的脸，想了想，缓缓退出去——再继续下去，他就快控制不住自己了。

“别走！……”马尔福拽住了他的围巾，焦躁的动作没有轻重，哈利被他扯的向前，没退出来反而进得更深。马尔福全身都染了层情欲的红色，后面出口的话就难免显出几分求欢的意味，“我不疼……”

向来处在敌对方的人连眼角都透着春情，躺在他怀里像乖巧的宠物。

哈利决定正视自己内心的恶，他想征服他，不管是灵还是肉——他也这样做了。

马尔福尖叫了一声。哈利变幻着角度探索为他打开的躯体，这带来的冲击是极致而疯狂的，他并没有慷慨地赐予他喘息求饶的时间，恰恰相反，他的每一次深入都残忍而缠绵。马尔福身不由己地哭泣呻吟，在欲的浪尖颠簸。他奉上自己全部的感觉，追随他的造物主，接受他的索求和主宰。 

情热时他终于败于积压的快意，卑微地祈求一次彻底的释放。

哈利在他真正崩溃之前给了他解脱，滚烫的体液击打在敏感的内壁上，马尔福仰头喘息，眼前只有一片耀眼的白光。

他赤裸地躺在他的救世主怀里，双手交叠。

这是他祈祷的圣诞礼物。

作为回报，他甘心成为神的祭品。


End file.
